


“im closing my eyes” by potsu

by sharkboyz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkboyz/pseuds/sharkboyz
Summary: jeno couldnt sleep. but could you blame him?





	“im closing my eyes” by potsu

**Author's Note:**

> not proof read, sorry!

jeno couldn’t sleep. he wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t. this was rather frustrating, because he was so,  _ so  _ tired. his eyes were heavy, and so were his limbs, but no matter how hard he tried— he couldn’t sleep.

 

tossing and turning, going to the bathroom, drinking water, getting another blanket, switching pillows, all this work, and yet, he still couldn’t sleep. he was growing annoyed, now. jeno huffed, sitting up. he stretched, taking long and deep breaths as he did so. he needed to calm down, relax for a minute. 

 

ah, ten minutes later, and nothing.

okay, he was going to his last resort. stepping onto the cold wood floor, jeno made his way to marks room. he crept in slowly, surprised to see the other awake. “you’re really loud.” mark said, putting down his phone.

 

light entered the room through the window, the moon peeking through the open blinds.

“oh, was i? i didn’t even… im sorry,” jeno said quietly, looking down at his feet. the two were roommates, yes, but they had also been dating for a good two years. earlier tonight, they had a fight over something petty, and decided to sleep in separate rooms. bad idea, as you can see.

 

“it’s okay, i couldn’t sleep anyway…” mark trailed off, sitting up.

jeno looked at him, and stayed silent. “it’s not good to be on your phone if you’re trying to sleep,” he mumbled after a minute, walking over to their shared bed. plopping down(gently), he let out a sigh of relief when his head hit his pillow. “i’m sorry.” jeno looked up at mark, who was still sitting up. “tonight was stupid, i don’t know why i made a big—“

“—don’t apologize, okay? we were both in the wrong. i wouldn’t listen and you were being stubborn. let’s talk about it tomorrow, okay?”

“that sounds good, love.”

mark smiled, laying down once more. he wrapped an arm around jeno, pulling him close. “are you sweaty tonight?”

“no, but i probably will be if you don’t let go in a few minutes.” jeno laughed, resting his head on mark’s chest.

mark nodded, “so i have about three minutes, i’ll take that.” 

 

rain started falling, which was strange, as the sky was clear. “are you okay?” jeno asked, wrapping an arm around mark’s waist.

“yeah, why?” mark asked, genuinely confused. there was no reason for him to be not okay, as far as he knew. at that, jeno shrugged.

“i like asking sometimes, just to make sure. i know you won’t tell me, but if i ask out of the blue… i’ll be able to tell by your response,”

“and what did my response say this time?”

“hmm, that i can go to sleep.”

“we should probably do that.” mark replied, looking down at jeno.

jeno moved, now looking at mark. “probably.”

“so why aren’t we?”

“we missed each other, i guess.” jeno concluded.

mark smiled, “it’s only been about an hour and a half,”

“and? last time i checked, you weren’t sleeping either.” jeno blinked a few times, and mark loved how he looked when he was sleepy. he liked how he blinked slowly, how he snuggled into his chest, how he would wrap a leg around mark, completely koala-ing him.

 

“did you fall asleep with your eyes open again?”

jenos words interrupted his thoughts, completely breaking his trance. that actually made mark disappointed, it wasn’t everyday he got to admire his boyfriends sleepy habits.

“no,” mark said, shaking his head. “then what’re you doing?” jeno asked.

“just lookin’,”

“at what?”

“you.”

“oh.”

 

mark moved his hand to jenos back, beginning to trace swirls and stars all over, “i can tell you’re blushing,”

“shh,” jeno was now ignoring mark, trying to “sleep”, when he was actually just trying to save himself from mark’s comments. he loved them, but he’s too tired to process them properly.

“so now we’re sleeping?” mark smiled, other hand playing with jenos hair.

“goodnight mark,” jeno mumbled.

“goodnight babe.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenogay  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/winwriting
> 
> hope you enjoyed ~


End file.
